Display containers are well known in the art. Typically, the containers are formed with either a removable top portion wherein the entire top of the container is removable or wherein only a limited section of the container is removable. Historically, containers with removable top portions use complex structure such as tear tapes or the like to facilitate the separation of the top portion from the bottom portion. Such structure is difficult to manufacture and burdensome to use. Likewise, containers with limited removable sections restrict access to the products within the container. Thus, the nature and type of product that may be placed in the container is limited.